


Dishonor

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [15]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: I'm not sure that I wrote this out correctly but until the 1920s and more interaction with other cultures Chinese writing didn't use gendered pronouns and spoken language uses one pronoun, similar to Finnish, for all genders and inanimate objects as well.  (pronounced tā)  I really like the idea of Mulan being very ambiguously gendered and thus tried to use the Chinese pronoun 他 but I don't know how that maps on to English grammar.  If anyone reading this has advice for how to do this that would be fantastic. Thanks.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Jasmine (Disney)
Series: Disney femslash drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459012





	Dishonor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure that I wrote this out correctly but until the 1920s and more interaction with other cultures Chinese writing didn't use gendered pronouns and spoken language uses one pronoun, similar to Finnish, for all genders and inanimate objects as well. (pronounced tā) I really like the idea of Mulan being very ambiguously gendered and thus tried to use the Chinese pronoun 他 but I don't know how that maps on to English grammar. If anyone reading this has advice for how to do this that would be fantastic. Thanks.

"The greatest gift in honor is having you for a daughter."

Mulan drifted. This was not honorable. Not even close. 他 could be reasonably sure that 他 broken several laws in the process of smuggling 他 girlfriend out of the palace. The Sultan's daughter missing was sure to cause incident. Jasmine smirked at 他.

"You're not having second thoughts?"

"No!" Mulan couldn't go back and couldn't personally summon regret; Jasmine's eyes sparkled gold in the dawning sunrise. 他 would not trade this moment for honor.


End file.
